Timeless
by CabinFever
Summary: When Joanna lands in the world of Reign what is the wisest decision? Find a way to return home or has she finally found one? Bash/OC.


**Hey! Please give this a try ^^ Some idea I had and I am open to suggestions! Enjoy!**

Joanna had a very well defined idea on who she really was and the limits of insanity. However, when she opened her eyes after sleeping for half a day and found herself laying on a field of meadow as far as the eye could see, she reckoned insanity must have been breached. It took her some time before actually rising to her feet since her head protested each time she tried to do so. Apparently, the hangover hadn't vanished.

Rain poured down on her face, making her wish she had an umbrella. As she finally stood up, Joanna realized she didn't know where she was.

Had she really drunk that much to make her memories disappear? And yes, Joanna was quite the drinker, mas knew when to stop as opposed to her friends who would go by the philosophy "the more, the merrier". She took a glimpse down on her body and saw that her shirt was torn which made her bra pop out in a very ridiculous way. Placing both hands on either side of her head, she just wished the throbbing would go away as it was already bad enough that the rain was falling so intensely on the ground that light a light mist hovered her making it impossible to see.

Soon after though, the ground trembled lightly as she saw two distant mounted figures approached her.

Joanna just wasn't ready to see what came up next: two medieval men sat on their horses with helmets resting on their heads. They even had swords tightly hanging on their waists in their rightful scabbard. The thought of Matt and Jenny messing with her crossed her mind, but was thrown on the ground as the two men shouted something at her in a very angry tone.

"What?" Joanna inquired decided to end this joke once she unmasked her friends. "Very funny! AH-AH! Where the hell did you take me? And those clothes? Too obvious!"

The effect her words had on them was utterly unexpected. One of them dismounted his hoarse and took a few steps toward her and she instinctively took a few back. His face was covered by his helmet, but his hand rested on his sword as if ready to behead her. It took him some time before actually talking. "You better watch your tongue, lady. A few more words and you will not live to speak again."

Wow… wow. Even Matt and Jenny wouldn't go that far. Had she been so disoriented that she had trespassed some property? With very weird men…

She heard the other one say. "The way she dresses is most unusual. Could she be a savage?"

Okay, she agreed she might look a little bit inadequate, but calling her a savage was stepping the line. "Savage? Who the fuck do you think you are, weirdo?"

At this, the man standing in front of her removed his sword from the holster and placed it on her neck. "What did I say before?"

Joanna was now freaking out and felt the urge to scream. Maybe she was still dreaming. More tremble on the ground and another men joined them. "What is this?"

"Bash, this is clearly a savage," the mounted man spoke angrily. Joanna couldn't see who this Bash guy was as rain drops blurred her vision constantly. "We noticed something move in the distance and thought it was a boar."

A boar? Was she really that fat? Joanna was just your usual next door girl with waist-length dark hair with light blue eyes eyes to contrast. She was on a diet since her weight had been getting on her nerves in the past few months. However, she wasn't exactly _fat_. Her mother used to say she had a lean body for a seventeen year-old girl. Whatever that meant. Joanna slapped herself for even being arguing with herself about a matter such as this with a sword resting threatingly on her neck. Since her clothes were the current subject, she stretched the sides of her torn t-shirt as if it would do any difference to cover her upper body.

The Bash guy must have found that attempt pretty petty since she heard him feigning coughing. "You are lucky we found you, lady…"

Lady? What the… She decided to play along. "Joanna Muser."

"Lady Joanna," he repeated, still maintaining his distance from her not allowing her to take a better look at him. Well, he sounded young. "If men with lesser intentions were to find you I am positive we would not be having this conversation."

Joanna shifted uncomfortably as the blade slid from her side with no further danger. _They really did it this time. This is ridiculous,_ she thought. The way they spoke resembled medieval times and she vaguely wondered how long would it take for Matt and Jenny appear from behind a bush, mocking her to death. You see, Matt and Jenny were her best friends, but her biggest curse. She met the twins three summers ago in some random summer camp her parents had sent her. Matt is actually a girl even though most people think Joanna was talking about a boy. It didn't matter now. They would both be murdered.

As the rain ceased, Joanna took a closer look at the young man on his horse. He was definitely under his twenties, but his serious pose betrayed his young age. At least he was not wearing some hideous armor and had a more aristocratic look to him. An embroidered brown leather jacket covered his chest as a thinner white shirt lay beneath. What impressed her the most were his looks. He was the typical pretty boy trying to be the knight in shining armor as marine green eyes remained focused on her. His dark hair was damp from all the rain as were the rest of his vest and sword.

"She reeks of alcohol, Bash," the man who had pointed her the sword mused with an obvious disapproving tone in his words. "We ought to just take her away from here and be done with it."

"Oh please!" Joanna protested as she covered her chest with her arms. "A girl can't drink now?"

Neither of the other men spoke except for Bash. "Well, a _lady _can drink, yes. But not to the point of oblivion."

"And I suppose you are my father now, yes?" Joanna defied, sensing the other men tense at her boldness. "This is stupid! Where is Matt and Jenny?"

His gaze moved down from her face to her chest and a smug smile danced in his features. "You must tell me where you bought those clothes. I have never seen _that _garment before." He pointed a finger at her chest to prove his point.

Joanna felt thoroughly embarrassed at this and for once in her life she wished her breasts would be gone. Even with her cheeks burning hot, she pulled a frown. "Like you'd know."

"Are you calling me a liar, Lady Joanna?" He feigned hurt and then smiled playfully. "It matters not. You will be going to the castle with me in order to talk to my father."

"Bash, are you sure?" The mounted man asked, reluctantly.

Joanna just stood there in awe. Either this was a joke or…

"I'm not going!" She protested as both men approached her with a rope. "I'm a free woman!"

At this, the other man merely chuckled which made her blood boil in anger. Where the hell was she to be seen as a lesser human? Both men caught both her arms behind her back but not without a fight which seemed to amuse Bash even more.

"Are you really that young to ask your father what to do with the people you kidnap?" Joanna provoked. Since she was being treated as garbage, why not?

This made his eyebrows pinch together slightly, creating two deep furrows between them. He seemed to be pondering what to say next, but his featured had hardened. Had she crossed the line? It was clear what she said had made some impact in him since he fell silent for once.

Suddenly he shook his head slightly as if realizing were he was. "I am not kidnapping you," he pointed out, his eyes locked on hers. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. However, my father is a very important man in this country and he has the final word."

The way he had spoken gave out some daddy issues that she didn't even want to know about. He made his horse take a turn and was now with his back facing her.

"Pff," Joanna huffed, rolling her eyes as she was forced to walk beside their horses with hands tied. "How important?"

"He is the king."

This time, Joanna did let out a weird chuckle that sounded more like a weep and that made Bash rotate his head to look at her. There was that faint grin in his face again. "Believe me, I would have more mercy on you."

"What do you mean?"

Did she really want to know the answer?

"If you are some spy," Bash continued. "I can assure you, my father will make sure you die slowly and painfully."

Joanna felt her mouth go dry and her head throb intensely. Truth be told, she had never believed this to be some joke or a dream, but up until this point she had decided to deny the facts in front of her. "I'm no spy."

Another chuckle. "That's what a spy would say."

"Well, unless you tell me how I can convince you I'm no spy and set me free, I can do nothing." She wanted to end that sentence with a 'duh', but remembered they would have no clue what that meant.

It wasn't until she replayed that phrased in her head that she noticed how wrong it sounded and hoped he would not take it that way. Joanna took a quick glance at his back and saw him raise is arm indicating to stop. _Too late_.

He got off his horse and paced in her direction and for a second she thought he'd snap her in two. But no, she was sure that wasn't part of his intentions toward her. He halted a mere inches away from her and Joanna looked up to see if his bodyguards had also dismounted. Negative.

Bash wasn't very tall, but had a broad frame nonetheless. He stared down at her for some moments before stripping off his jacket and handing it to her. Joanna wasn't sure what this meant, but took it in her hands. She noticed his lingering on her body as she quickly put on the jacket.

"Thanks." Was all she said, still puzzled.

He smiled. "We are about to enter a castle with many wandering eyes. Believe me when I say I am not the danger here. Rather the…"

The what?


End file.
